


It has to be Jo

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-18
Updated: 2008-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1624928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after joining Section D, Jo goes on assignment with only Zaf to back her up</p>
            </blockquote>





	It has to be Jo

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lina for the beta and the help. The alternate ending to this is likely forthcoming.
> 
> Written for writeleft

 

 

"It will have to be Jo," there was a note of finality in Harry's voice, the decision made once he'd spoken. It was as good as written in stone, and as much as Adam and Zaf both wanted to argue, they knew there was no point. 

"I'll be fine, really," she insisted from her spot down the table. "Harry's right. Our target is young, the club caters to people more my age. If one of us is going to get to him-" 

"Fine," Adam came back quickly. Jo was too new for this, he thought, knowing that Harry wouldn't suggest her if she wasn't ready. It wasn't how Section D operated. "But I'll be inside for backup."

"Actually, Adam, you won't," Harry interrupted. "I'm sorry, but there's an Israeli Embassy function that night as well. We need someone there, and Ros and you are the best options." Hand up when Adam started to protest, he continued, "Zaf will be there. We've managed to place him as club security. It should provide him access to all areas, giving him a good reason to watch over Jo without breaking cover. Now, onto the rest of business."

With that, any discussion on the matter was closed. Harry kept talking, and Jo did her best to look as if she were paying attention. She wasn't, not with the knowledge of her assignment. Not her first time off the grid, but nearly, and her first time undercover and trying to get close to a mark. She looked up suddenly when she realized that Ros had spoken to her, nodding abruptly, "Yes, of course." 

Not the right answer, from the raised eyebrow and bemusement that she received in return from Ros, pushing away thoughts of her upcoming job to focus on the here and now. 

* * *

"His name is Esmael Kashani. Son of an Iranian, he's lived most of his life in Dubai, and the family is quite wealthy. Oil and various banking connections around the world, he's the third son of four. He didn't look like he would ever move past a management role - more in name than responsibility - but his eldest brother was killed in a bomb attack two years ago. Since then he's been spending more time working with the business and his father. Still, it's not been enough to curtail his partying ways, or so we suspected until recently."

Jo nodded as Malcolm continued to outline the brief. It seemed straightforward, no more than the usual people they targeted. Only, this time, she wouldn't be simply the support. This time she'd be the one trying to get close. 

"What changed?" Zaf asked, one question and to the point as always. "What was the tip-off?

"Chatter, actually," Malcolm continued, flipping through the papers until he found the one he wanted, "that and a bit of a change in patterns. Esmael went off the radar for two months last year, nothing that seemed significant at the time, as he was known to go a bit over board when living his high life. But now we've heard he was sighted in Afghanistan and Iraq during that period, though it seemed he was in Brazil for Carnivale at the time. That and his increased interest in the family business have been enough to raise suspicions. What we've been hearing is that he's actually a contact for local cell leaders, and that he's been channeling money into a few different militant groups. He's apparently here for his own pleasure, a bit of a kick back, if you will. That is likely just a cover for the meeting with these leaders. Which is where you come in Jo. You're to try and get close to him tonight at the club. It's the same one he always frequents and as far as we can tell where he holds his meetings. The manager usually organizes a few women for his entertainment."

Seeing her start to protest, he raised a hand, giving her a small shake of his head, "not that way, at least we hope. No, normal socialites, pretty ones, to hang about and keep him company. No one professional, so to speak. We've an in at the club, and have gotten you on the list. Zaf, you'll be security for the private area. One of the regular bouncers has been convinced to take a night off sick. You're simply to stay near, smile nicely, and watch who joins him. Hopefully you'll overhear a bit of his meeting, and if we're lucky, he'll want you back tomorrow as well. Now, if you want to get changed, Jo, I'll set you up with the listening devices."

* * *

Her palms were sweating. It wasn't a lot, just enough that when she clenched her hands she felt the clamminess of them. Jo told herself again there was nothing to worry about, a casual glance across the bar putting Zaf in her line of sight. 

Getting into the roped off area had been easy. The dress was filmy and fitted, all at once; the lace overlay on the bodice a perfect place to hide the bug she hoped to plant. There was another tracker in the seams somewhere, and the crystal earrings she had on doubled as a transmitter. She'd not be able to say anything to Zaf, but at least she could hear him should he send her instructions. The heels had been the worst part of it, and Jo had spent the afternoon tromping back and forth across the grid in them, trying not to laugh whenever Zaf looked at her. The spikes might have been in style, but they didn't make very good getaway footwear. Trainers weren't really an option.

She wasn't laughing now. Three other girls were standing about with her, all with cocktails. She'd sipped hers and introduced herself as Jill, smiling vapidly at the girls as they chattered away. Esmael had shown none of them any interest, though a few of his friends had come over, encouraging her to drink more and touching her arm in an almost proprietary manner. Making herself smile and relax, she'd looked back to the man talking to her and finished her drink as he insisted, a waiter bringing her a new one. 

As the night wore on, getting close enough to plant the bug was starting to seem like a problem. Esmael was secreted in a booth with two men, and Jo tried to not pay them too much attention. Playing with her phone, she'd managed to get pictures of them both unnoticed, telling the man at her side that she was just sending an sms to her mates. He'd laughed and handed her another drink even with her last not finished. She knew better than to drink too much, but not was becoming harder, as her insistence that she had appointments in the morning were laughed away. 

"Really, no, I'm fine," she insisted with a shake of her head.

"You're not having fun with us?" The question was mild but pointed. "Usually we like girls who come back here to have some fun. If you want to go..." 

It was left hanging, but Jo understood the implication. She also knew that before she had names, or the bug deposited, she wasn't done. "Alright," she said after a pause, lifting her still half-full glass to her lips. Cocktails, at two to two and a half shots each, and this was her second in an hour... She didn't need higher maths to tell her that a few more and she would be in trouble. Her eyes met Zaf's as she drank back the rest of the cosmo, his eyes narrowing as he watched. 

"Watch it Jo. If it's too much, get yourself out," the words came soft into her ear, Zaf lightly touching the bar's piece on his own as cover for why he was speaking, "Malcolm and Ruth have pictures. They can work with those."

"See, done," she gave a shake of her head as she exchanged empty glass for full, imagining the looks she'd get from Ros if she didn't manage what was really a simple mission. "Now," Jo leaned in, her hand brushing the friends arm before resting on his shoulder, "what was that about having fun?"

* * *

"Where're you going?" The question came as she stood, leaving the fifth drink that appeared on the table in front of her.

"Just the loo," Jo smiled, lowering her lashes to look down at him, "won't be a moment."

The walk was harder over carpet and with four drinks in her. She heard Zaf in her ear telling her that he had her back, and not to do anything mad.

Once inside she could breathe. She did have to use the loo after all, using the time to fish the bug out from under the lace of her dress. It fit easily between her fingers, checking her hair and her lipstick before she headed back out. A little bit of a veer off course, letting her foot slip out of the shoe so she fell, almost into Esmael's lap. His bodyguards and her date for the evening -- really nothing more than a bodyguard himself -- were all moving toward her. Jo glanced up, hand slipping under the table as she stood, balancing herself. "I'm so sorry," her voice nearly cracked, "I think I've had just one too many, and-"

"It is alright," his voice was deeper than she expected, his eyes somehow brighter as she met them. "I hope no one has made you uncomfortable," he took her hand and stood with her, her bare foot sinking into carpet and setting her off balance. 

"Fine, I'm fine," she hoped that he couldn't feel the sweat from her hand as he held it. 

"I am sure that you are, but someone will see you home just in case."

As quick as that and she was dismissed, the hand about her elbow leading her out familiar. Zaf's, of course. 

Jo managed to wait until they made it around the corner before she spoke. She wasn't nearly as drunk as she'd let on. Enough that she'd worried of her work under pressure, but not enough to that she couldn't look at him clear eyed as he opened the door to her car.

"I placed the bug," her voice quiet, she let her shoes fall off her feet.

"You pushed it too far," Zaf looked at her quickly, fingers tight on the wheel, "you didn't know how that could have turned out."

"And it worked, didn't it? The job is done." Her eyes closed, she leaned her head against the seat rest, not caring where he drove her. Cover intact; she'd managed exactly what she was supposed to. "I didn't do anything Adam or Ros or you wouldn't do, did I?"

"That's not the point."

"Then what is? That I'm the new girl? Jo can't handle the risks because this isn't what she's used to?" She found herself getting angry, her eyes flashing as she turned to him, "Adam wouldn't have brought me in if I couldn't handle myself, and now you have to trust me. Or is that a problem?"

"No. You're right." It was all he said, his eyes on the road.

When her phone rang she wasn't surprised to see it was Adam. It took her longer than she thought she needed to reassure him, finally putting him on the loudspeaker so Zaf could report in as well. 

Of course it had been too much of a risk. Yes, a quick congratulation on completing her task, but concern overrode that, finally causing her to say goodbye and flip shut her phone.

"Where are you taking me?" Not paying as much attention as she'd been on the phone

She'd won, she thought, looking out to the road and realizing that this wasn't her neighbourhood. "I thought you were taking me home?"

"I am," Zaf almost smiled as he took a turn down a side street. "Just not yours. We're heading back to a safe house. In case you're followed."

Another thing she'd never thought of, feeling the fool as they pulled into a parking garage. "I didn't-"

Jo didn't get to finish what she was saying, Zaf giving her a knowing look, "it's alright. We've all been where you are. It's just another reason you'd never be out alone on one of these things. There's too much to learn, too much only experience can teach you."

Somehow it didn't make her feel that much better. It still made her feel new and untested. Something to be watched over, rather than part of the team. 

"Don't worry," it was like he was reading her thoughts again, even as they got out of the car, "if it makes you feel any better, my first assignment I spilled a tray of drinks on one the people I was supposed to be marking," he grinned as he slammed his door, "made a massive mess."

"Really?" She didn't want to believe him, not if he was just ameliorating her.

"Yes. Glass everywhere, including on Adam. Made me pay for his dry-cleaning."

"That sounds like him," she had to admit, shoes in one hand as they stepped into the small-furnished unit. Jo was almost laughing as she let them drop to the floor. "It could have been worse?"

"You're right. It could have been. I could have blown our cover, which I didn't. And you didn't." Zaf locked the door behind them, "you're getting there Jo. In fact, you're already there. I couldn't have done it better tonight."

Finally she felt warmth from something other than the drinks, smiling as she looked up at him. "Thanks." 

"You're welcome. I'll even let you have the bed tonight. If you let me bags first shower."

"Yeah, sure. I should call Adam again anyway." It wasn't much, his reassurance, but it was enough. Enough to make her think that she wasn't so off about this after all. That she could do this. 

 


End file.
